


search

by YouLookGoodInLeather



Series: 30 Days of Dark Fandom Challenge (ACOTAR) [10]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Games, Gore, Horror, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Psychological Horror, Surreal, Twine, hacker!Lucien, stalker!Lucien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/pseuds/YouLookGoodInLeather
Summary: you are lucienand he is rhysandand she is->search.file("characters/jes.chr")jes.chr does not existjes.chr does not exist





	search

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure you have read all of the warnings before choosing to play the game!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> additionally, no art or sound/video files used in this game belong to me. this game reflects none of their respective owners' opinions or beliefs.
> 
>  
> 
> **prompt: rhycien, obsession**

**this game contains themes of**

graphic and extreme violence, sexual abuse, suicide, self harm, eating disorders, psychosis, mental illness, abuse, degradation and humiliation of the reader, and distorted reality

**this game contains graphic images of**

sexual content, gore, vomiting, and sexual violence

this game contains **FLASHING IMAGES, FLASHING TEXT, RAPID IMAGE CYCLING, AND IS UNSUITABLE FOR INDIVIDUALS WITH RELEVANT HEALTH CONDITIONS SUCH AS EPILEPSY**

please exercise caution when choosing whether or not to play this game if you suffer from any mental health issues

this game cannot be consumed in its completion without the use of screenshots

all flashing text will remain onscreen until you choose to move on

 ...

 

this game is not for you it was never for you it was for ~~him and her~~

i lost them before you came here in fact i never really knew them

not really she was just the flesh i buried my youth in too young

he isnt even there i think i think he might be somewhere else

all i know is that all thats left to do is keep on

>>> [digging](http://philome.la/whispered_pages/search/play) <<<

**Author's Note:**

> made with twine 2.0
> 
> harlowe


End file.
